RPN 9 kicks off New Year Countdown with Kasama stars
December 30, 2014 MANILA, Philippines - RPN 9 continues to share “more superstars and more fans” this 2015 as it opens its doors to those who want to bare their dreams and enter stardom through a grand talent search happening at its New Year event, Bangon Taon, Bangon Kasma 2014: The RPN New Year Countdown. If you think you have what it takes to become RPN-9’s next biggest star, come and head to the Rizal Park on Dec. 31 and prepare a minute-long performance of your best talent (sing, dance, rap, beat box, act, play musical instruments or any extraordinary performances) for the auditions. Registration starts at 10 a.m. Come in your most impressive outfits and don’t forget to bring a valid ID. Lucky hopefuls will have a chance to be part of Bangon Taon, Bangon Kasama 2014: The RPN New Year Countdown main event in the evening. The search is just one of the many things to watch out for in the spectacular New Year countdown. Live band shows, performances and an LGBT parade will be held simultaneously along with the auditions. There will also be a series of on-ground games and activations, and lots of prizes to be given away. And because RPN 9 was no.1 in the 1970’s and 1980’s as well as in the 90’s, there were a lot of advertisers. Truly, it was the real “masa” TV station since majority of those who watched RPN are the masses. Aside from the masses, was RPN also viewed by the elite, class AB, and middle class during the network’s heyday. As RPN 9, then the country’s leading news and entertainment network, let me share my thoughts on matters that keep hounding the broadcast industry. In the evening, a star-studded New Year special concert will be hosted by Richard Gutierrez, Nora Aunor, German Moreno and Mr. Fu, featuring live performance from the hottest and most popular Kasama talents and other special guests, including Bayani Agbayani, Angeline Quinto, JM de Guzman, Aileen Papin, Anthony Castelo, Janeena Chan, Miguel Sarne, Jellyn Echon, Kiray Celis, teen stars Diego Loyzaga, Julia Barretto, Rodjun Cruz, Ingrid dela Paz, Arron Villaflor, Empress Schuck, John Wayne Sace, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Joshua Diosino, Christine Serrano and Kristoffer Martin, Boses Tinig Pinoy finalists, Roderick Paulate, Nova Villa, Carlo Aquino, Megan Young, Freddie Aguilar, Donna Cruz, Basil Valdez and Pilita Corales. The event will conclude with the country’s longest and brightest New Year pyro-musical display and a 3D mapping show at the very heart of Pasay City — the iconic pylon at Rizal Park. Bangon Taon, Bagon Kasama 2015: The RPN Year End Countdown will be telecast at 11 p.m. live. KBS, Kanlaon Broadcasting System. So when a fire destroyed the KBS television studios in Pasay, Benedicto's people took over the ABS-CBN studios in Bohol Avenue, Quezon City. His employees moved in; and by August 1973, KBS was broadcasting on all ABS-CBN channels. The two Benedicto stations: KBS Channel 9 and BBC Channel 2 aired government propaganda. In 1980, Channels 2, 9 and 13 moved to the newly-built Broadcast City in Diliman, Quezon City. According to Buddy Tan, the move was based on economy of scale. These stations shared everything from security guards to water to studios. In 1969, it will buy KBS Channel 9 as buying the old studio building at ABC-CBN in Roxas Boulevard, Pasay and equipment from Toshiba enabling them to broadcast in color. For you young whippersnappers, RPN-9 was the TV station to watch, until ABS-CBN returned to the air after 1986. Its role in the history of Philippine TV was ginormous, them being the first to broadcast in color (with Toshiba Acucolor, partly with help from ABS-CBN), the first to use Outside Broadcast (OB) vans--now a must-have for any TV station (though, back then, an OB van is the size of a bus--nowadays you can pack the same gear inside a Ford E-150), and the first to use domestic satellites to link the Philippine archipelago. Its newscast, Newswatch, was the TV news program to watch, as does most of its former lineup--ranging from local shows like John en Marsha, Flordeluna, Superstar and the teen-friendly Young Love Sweet Love; to foreign series like MacGyver, Airwolf, the ridiculously funny Beakman's World, Parker Lewis Can't Lose, and Misfits of Science, and The X-Files; to game shows like The Price is Right hosted by Bob Barker, Name that Tune and The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime (both hosted by Jim Lange). And who could forget Scooby Doo, who debuted on Pinoy TV via RPN; and Student Canteen, the first incarnation of Eat Bulaga, and Batibot (touted as the Philippine version of Sesame Street)? Its role in the propagation of anime in the Philippines was also very significant, by debuting four anime that has become classics: Voltes V, Star Blazers, Macross, and the insanely popular Dragon Ball Z--making it a pioneer of broadcasting anime in the Philippines.